Hyundai N 2025 Vision Gran Turismo
|engine = 4 electric motors powered by hydrogen fuel cells |topspeed = 416 Km/h (259 mph) (unofficial)https://youtu.be/g-708ZokMhI?t=101 |cost = 1,000,000 Credits |length = 4678 mm |width = 2265 mm |height = 933 mm |weight = |ptwratio = |kg|lb|abbr=on}} per horsepower }} The Hyundai N 2025 Vision Gran Turismo is a Vision Concept car developed by Hyundai to celebrate the creation of the N performance sub-brand for the company's 50th anniversary, which comes in 2017. It first appears in Gran Turismo Sport. Colors Four colors are available for this car: *Starry Ghost *N Storm *Devil Fury *Midnight Stealth Description The HYUNDAI “N 2025 Vision Gran Turismo” was created to inspire the passion of “N”, the high performance sub-brand, in celebration of Hyundai’s 50th anniversary coming in 2017. This exciting machine offers a peek at the brand’s next-generation high-performance vehicles and showcases the unique characteristics of the “N”, “the most thrilling, winding road fun”. While hybrid power-trains are today’s performance trend, the N 2025 Vision Gran Turismo features a new type of drivetrain, one that will no doubt be the next “big thing” in the automobile industry: a hydrogen fuel cell system. The revolutionary new system allows this conceptual sports car to be both environmentally friendly and a monster on winding roads, delivering instant response. While the foundation of the fuel-cell high performance system was developed at Hyundai Motor’s main technological facility, the Namyang R&D Centre, it was the designers at Hyundai’s American Design Centre who took this piece of technology and transformed it into a potent high-performance power plant, one worthy of wearing the “N” badge. In addition, Hyundai Motor’s Sound Design Research Lab designed a unique FCEV sport sound system to maximise the emotional delight of this highly-spirited yet eco-friendly model. Armed with all this futuristic technology, the N 2025 Vision Gran Turismo truly represents the potential of Hyundai Motor’s sporting future. The N 2025’s power-train is based on the world’s first mass-produced Hyundai hydrogen fuel-cell from 2013. The total system output is 650 kW (871 BHP). The dual fuel cell stacks provide 500 kW (670 BHP) and the super capacitor system generates an additional 150 kW (201 BHP) by using energy regenerated when braking. This remarkable power comes from an eco-friendly system that’s optimally delivered through four high-powered independent in-wheel motors, which provide uncompromised traction. The compact, lightweight fuel cell stacks and flexible CFRP monocoque structure allow the car to tip the scales at a lean 972 kg, giving it a power-to-weight ratio that rivals the most exotic supercars in the world. Furthermore, a low centre of gravity and IIDC (Independent In-wheel motor Drive Control) make this a car that is best enjoyed on a challenging racetrack, especially one with chicanes, which is what “N” sub-brand cars are all about. The N 2025 Vision Gran Turismo concept gets its inspiration from aeronautics, more specifically from the tests performed at “Rogers Dry Lake” (formerly “Muroc Dry Lake”) where pilots and astronauts trained, risking their lives in the pursuit of space travel (as seen in the Hollywood blockbuster “The Right Stuff”). The innovative and audacious spirit shown at Muroc, which was once a dry lake-bed in the area, is the source of inspiration and motif for the design of the HYUNDAI N 2025 Vision Gran Turismo. That’s how the HYUNDAI N 2025 Vision Gran Turismo gets its nickname, “Muroc”. The air flows from front-to-rear, through Hyundai Motor’s trademark hexagonal grille to the boat shaped underbody structure. The tube like underflow air supply duct connected to the rear minimises pressure to the underbody to produce maximum downforce. In addition, the air brakes activate according to speed and brake usage as well as to minimise drag. Although the N 2025 Vision Gran Turismo is based on eco-performance technology, the vehicle will strike a chord with enthusiasts merely by the deep growl of its power-plant. The sounds from the air blower’s turbine (which spins at around 200,000 rpm), the unique frequency of the fuel-cell stacks, the purging sound from the hydrogen cooling system and the high-pitched in-wheel motor harmoniously combine to produce a distinct race car rumble, fully engaging the driver. The “N” has become known to the world through Hyundai Motor’s WRC participation, which started in 2014. The N 2025 Vision Gran Turismo is an expression of the company’s strong commitment to the ‘N’ performance sub-brand. We hope you enjoy the future of “N” performance models with the “N 2025 Vision Gran Turismo”. Acquisition GT Sport This car can be purchased in the Hyundai section of Brand Central for 1,000,000 Credits. Trivia *In the Gran Turismo games, the vehicle's production year is tagged as 2025. **This makes it the fourth car with a hypothetical production year, after the Nike ONE 2022, the Chevrolet Chaparral 2X Vision Gran Turismo and the SRT Tomahawk Vision Gran Turismo. However, if the three variants of the SRT Tomahawk are counted separately, this car is actually the sixth to have a hypothetical production year. *In the Gran Turismo games, the Hyundai N 2025 Vision Gran Turismo is the 2nd Hydrogen Fuel cell-powered vehicle to feature in the series, 1st was the Toyota Motor Triathlon Race Car '04 which premiered in Gran Turismo 4 Prologue. *Despite the top speed being 416 Km/h (259 mph) as depicted in the video, this vehicle can reach as far as 482 Km/h (300 mph) or beyond that with the use of slipstream. Notes External Links *http://brand.hyundai.com/en/n/concepts/vision-gran-turismo.do Category:GT Sport Cars Category:Gr. X Category:Hyundai Concept Cars Category:Vision Gran Turismo Cars Category:Coupes Category:Hydrogen cars Category:2020s automobiles Category:Concept Cars